


How to raise a fox.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Trans Floris | Fundy, cue not knowing how to tag, i hope y'all enjoy tho, it's also like my second fic so rip, the clay/fundy is brief, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur and Fundy's life through out the years.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187
Collections: Anonymous





	How to raise a fox.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy, i had fun writing it.

Wilbur Soot was eighteen when his daughter was born. She was a result of two underprepared teens deciding to have a night full of passion. The mother was a eight-teen year old girl named Sally. Sally did not want to have the baby, in fact she wanted nothing to do with it, but Wilbur did. Wilbur had wanted his child even if the mother wanted nothing to do with them, so he convinced Sally to have the baby and promised that if she still wanted nothing to do with them after they came into the world he’d take full responsibility for the child.   
So here Wilbur sits in a hospital chair holding the little bundle of joy in his arms while silently welcoming her to the world. He was scared but holding this child, his daughter, he couldn’t help but push that fear down. He was absolutely in love with his little girl and wanted nothing but the best for her. He was going to protect her and give the best life he could, that was a promise he planned on keeping.

His little flower was now three, a wonderful little girl if you asked him, she was growing too quickly as well, at least that’s what Wilbur thinks. Now at the age of three you could tell she was her fathers daughter. She had her fathers curls that ran down to the middle of her back and her mothers hair color. Her clothes consisted of a nice orange dress and black leggings, her shoes were simple sneakers. As of right now Wilburs little girl was running around their small yard playing with one of her friends from school as he watched. He had made them sandwiches and lemonade a while ago but had not wanted to ruin their fun.  
“Little flower,” he had called out to his child, “I have some food and drinks for you and your friend”  
“OKAY PAPA!” came her little voice, and Wilbur couldn’t help but smile as her and her friend came running over. “Thanks papa!”  
“Your welcome my little flower” was all he said back.

Later that night Wilbur was tucking his daughter into bed the day having come to an end, he gave her kisses good night and was heading out the door when she spoke up.  
“Papa, can you sing me a song?”  
Wilbur smiled, “of course my flower” he kissed her forehead and grabbed his guitar. She was asleep by the time he got to the second verse of the song.

Wilbur was twenty-three, his flower was five, and well he didn’t know what to do. His little flower was crying when he came home and he didn’t know how to fix it. Every time he tried to reach out to her she seemed to cry even more.  
“Little flower? Come on, papa can’t help you if he doesn't know what is wrong.” he felt like a failure his child was in pain and he couldn’t do anything to help.  
“IT’S ALL WRONG!” she just cried tears coming down her face more intensely.  
“What’s all wrong, baby? What’s all wrong? He was trying to be calm, and he hoped his child couldn’t hear the fear and desperation in his voice.  
“This!” she wasn’t crying as hard now but tears still streamed down her face. “The hair, the dress, being a girl, I don’t wanna be a girl…” they trailed off at the end, tears stained their face in a way Wilbur never wanted to happen ever again.  
“Well what do you want to be?”  
“I think imma boy” they sounded tired, Wilbur guessed that’s what happens when you cry for two hours.  
“Okay, okay, so what you're saying is that daddy had a wonderful little boy instead of a little girl.  
“Yeah..”  
“That’s amazing, how about daddy putting his little champion to bed? Hmm?”  
“Okay.” and with that his child, his son, was put to bed.  
As soon as Wilbur was sure his son was asleep he made a phone call to a friend of his, and if he was surprised that said friend actually picked up that was no one's business but his.  
“Eret, look I know it's late but I need help.”  
“Well hello to you too Wilbur, so what is it that is so important to you that you felt the need to wake me up at..” Eret paused to seemingly check the time, “eleven o’clock at night?”  
“I need to learn all I can about being transgender.”  
“What? Wait are you-”  
“It’s for my son”  
“Son? I thought.. Ohhhh gotcha, well don’t you worry my friend, your dear friend Eret is here to help.”   
For the next three hours Eret did all he could to help Wilbur learn everything he needed to know about helping his son and understanding everything that he may go through. Wilbur will forever be thankful for everything Eret did for him that night.

Wilbur’s son Fundy was now eight and once again he was crying, this time because they were moving.  
“But I don't want to go!”  
“I know, I know but papa got a better job in Esempii.”  
“But what about my friends?” tears were flowing down his face, oh god how wilbur hated how his son’s face looked with tears flowing down them.  
You’ll make new friends and i promise you can come visit your friends and talk to them on the phone, okay buddy?”  
“You promise?”  
“Pinky.” Wilbur said putting his pinky up to fundy to show he was serious.  
“And I’ll get to say goodbye right?”  
“Yep!”  
“Okay.” Fundy put up his pinky and connected it with his dad’s, “don't you dare break this promise.  
“I won’t my little champion.”  
Wilbur and Fundy had just finished moving and Fundy was currently exploring the backyard of their new house while Wilbur unpacked. Fundy was looking around when a small boy around his age dressed like a radish came running down the street. The small boy stopped when he saw Fundy and ran up to the fence that separated the two  
“Hi I’m 5up what’s your name?” the boy said sticking his hand through the fence  
“Hi I’m Fundy, and I just moved here!” Fundy said, grabbing 5up’s hand and shaking it.   
“It’s nice to meet ya Fundy! You want to be my friend?”  
“Sure!”  
Wilbur's voice called out from the house. “Fundy time to come in!”  
“Okay!” Fundy yelled to his father. “I’ll see you later”  
“I’ll see you later too”  
Fundy ran to the house excited to tell his father of his new friend. Wilbur was just happy his son made a friend so quickly

Wilbur did not like Dream, not one bit. Maybe it was on account of the fact that he was dating his son, but his point still stands, he did not like Dream. Wilbur hated the way Fundy was infatuated with him as well. Fundy was in love with him and Wilbur could tell nothing he did would stop that, so decided to be civil for the sake of his little champion. So what if he glared daggers at the green hoodie wearing boy, as long as he didn’t show his distaste for the boy to Fundy it was okay.  
Wilbur also knew he wasn’t the only one who disliked Dream. 5up, Fundy’s friend since they moved to this town hated him just as much but he had good reason to. While Wilbur hated him because he was an overprotective father, 5up hated Dream because he knew he was using Fundy to make a boy named George jealous, but Fundy didn’t believe 5up when he told him this. Fundy always told him that Dream moved on and Dream told him that he did love him, so 5up let it go and prepared to be there for his best friend one the bastard eventually broke his heart, and boy did Dream break Fundy’s heart.

Fundy was a mess to say the least. The boy he loved broke up with him, and he didn’t even do it when the boy finally got with the other, no Dream decided instead of ending it with fundy before getting with George he would just date both boys at the same time.  
Fundy was crying, he had been for the past three hours, and Wilbur hated the noise and he wanted nothing more than to find Dream and beat the everloving hell out of him, but his boy needed him. Sadly he didn’t know what to do, Fundy wouldn’t let him anywhere near him, so he has been feeding him chocolate in hope that he finally opens up. Wilbur had called 5up as a last ditch attempt to get Fundy out of his room, so he almost cried when 5up came with a determined look on his face and a bag full of god knows what.   
5up was in Fundy’s room in less than three minutes, Fundy crying on his shoulders as he calmed him down. They ate ice cream and watched movies together for the rest of the night. Wilbur despite how useless he felt was just happy that his son had someone who would always be there for him.

5up was pissed. Now usually he was a very calm person, he worked on projects, he was kind, and he never picked a fight no matter how mad he was. So of course the entire school was shocked when on monday he walked up to Dream and his friend in the middle of the court yard and punched Dream square in the face, a pissed off look on his face. Everyone was even more shocked when a resounding crack was followed by that punch and blood started streaming out of Dream’s nose.   
“You Dream are a bitch.” was the final nail in the coffin, when 5up said that, his voice cold and steady everybody simply backed away from the boy and let him be for the rest of the day.  
If Dream said and did nothing when everybody expected him to, that was his business.  
“What happened to Dream’s nose?” was the first thing Fundy asked when he saw 5up later that day.  
“I punched him.”  
“WHAT!? Why would you do that?”  
“Had to defend my best friend’s honor.”  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Yes Fundy, yes I did.”

Prom, it was in two weeks and Fundy was going to be a loser and stay home with his dad. At least that is what he told Wilbur, Wilbur was not impressed. Of course Wilbur knew that his son was going to have a person ask him to prom soon. That person, 5up, probably the only person that Wilbur would ever let date his son. Now don’t get wilbur wrong he did threaten the boy’s life if he ever hurt his son, of course the boy said he would rather die than let that happen, so yeah if Wilbur was hoping his son would say yes to any boy it was probably him, and judging from the excited yelling in the backyard he was probably right about his son saying yes.  
“GUESS WHO JUST GOT A BOYFRIEND AND A PROM DATE!?”  
“5up?”  
“THIS GUy wait how. DID YOU KNOW HE WAS GOING TO ASK ME?”  
“Who do you think he asked first?” Wilbur chucked at his son’s stammering, “well I guess we gotta find you something to wear don’t we?”  
“I GOT TO FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR!”  
Wilbur just smiled as he grabbed his car keys already to take his little champion to find the best outfit to wear.

Fundy was freaking out; he was wearing a tux, his father’s tux as he prepared himself to do what was probably the scariest thing in his life. What if he didn’t want to do this anymore, what if he decided he didn’t love him anymore, what if.  
“You know I can hear your stress from all the way over here.”  
“Sorry it’s just-”  
“Uh uh uh, shhh stop that, 5up loves you with everything that he is. He is not going to leave you out there, and if he does well I’ll beat the shit outta him.  
“Not doing much for my nerves dad.”  
“Fundy, do you know why I call you my little champions?”  
“Because I’m no longer your little flower, because you love to embarrass me to death?” Fundy says his answer jokingly but his nerves are still everywhere.  
“No, I call you my little champion because you do nothing but amaze me. No matter what happens you're brave and you pull through better than before. You always come on top even after being beaten down, you’re my little champion because that’s all you’ve been since that day when you were merely five, and in my thirty-nine year at life I have never found a day of my life where I was not proud of the little boy I raised.” Wilbur had tears streaming down his face as his little champion hugged him.  
“Thanks dad, I really needed that.”  
“Of course, now I do believe I have an aisle to walk you down.”  
“Yeah, yeah you do.”  
“Let’s get you married , why don’t we.”  
Fundy felt all fear leave him as his father led him down that aisle, and he felt nothing but love as he saw his childhood best friend and soon to be husband look at him as if he were the only person in this world, as if he was worth more than any jewel, as if he were everything.  
Wilbur did well, and in his opinion he raised a pretty damn good son, if he cried as his son stood at the altar, love of his life in front of him he didn't care, after all he believed his son having the best day of life was all that mattered. Of course the best thing about that day was hearing two words come out of his son's mouth.  
“I do.”


End file.
